Mudro, the Quantum Psychic
Mudro, the Quantum Psychic is a Quantum Tempest from Zelem's Nexus. She can telepathically grab and throw objects the way Jedi use the Force! Weapons Mudro's weapon is the Mind Melder Base Stats Lore Mudro was Andromeda's child, much like the way Andromeda was a "child" to Zelem. The only difference, is this relation is ''biological. Her true mother was Andromeda. Her true father... Is Orion. It can be explained this way...'' Andromeda fell in love with Orion after the war against Xylan ended, but before another war against him started. Andromeda and Orion were very good friends during the Mutation War. It was unknown how they eventually stated a romantic relationship. It was probably a way to have fun without the worry of war. When Andromeda was "Knighted" by V. Y. Canis Majoris, Orion was pretty bummed. He already had a wedding planned. Mudro grew up to be a very healthy girl. She went with Orion, knowing Andromeda has no time for fun with her. Orion also helped teach Mudro the new psychic abilities she was developing. Andromeda, Orion, and Mudro seem like a really happy family. That is, 22 years after Mudro was born, the first waves of new Darkpore have appeared, ready to destroy the Crogenitors and all life. By that time, Andromeda finally got Mudro to control her immense psychic ability, and now Mudro can charge straight into the battle, annihilating all Darkspore in her path. Appearance Mudro is a humanoid creature with tentacle hair like Andromeda. She also has tiny wings similar to Orion. She has traits from both heroes mentioned, including an enhanced bust and cleavage like Andromeda. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Mudro Alpha. Basic Attack: Telekinetic Pulse Range: 40 meters Cooldown: 0.4 seconds Cast Type: Instant Mudro telekinetically materializes and launches a homing projectile from her hand, dealing energy damage. Unique Ability: Projectile Redirect Range: 18 meters Cooldown: 6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 17 Mudro uses her psychic ability to redirect nearby enemy projectiles back to the enemies. Redirected projectiles hurt enemies and do not hurt allies. Squad Ability: Hypnoses Meld Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 30 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 29 The user generates a hypnotic pulse that causes all enemies within 12 meters to fall asleep for 12 seconds. Waking enemies up before the duration ends will suppress them for what duration remained. Modifiers *'Mudro's Hypnoses Meld: Enemies that are prematurely awakened are greatly slowed for double the remaining duration.' (Plytha's Affix) *'Mudro's Hypnoses Meld: Hypnosis lasts twice as long.' (Gelnarta's Affix) Passive Ability: Telepathy Enemies will appear on the minimap. Projectiles will also be unable to home in on her. Overdrive Nearby enemy projectiles are repelled away from the hero. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Phychic Charm Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (6 seconds) Power Cost: 27 Mudro does a seductive dance, causing any enemy that gets too close during the channel to become Charmed for 12 seconds. Charmed enemies cannot attack or respond to attackers, and follow Mudro. Beta - Force Bubble Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 14 Mudro generates a bubble with a 10 meter radius that lasts 10 seconds. The bubble deflects all projectiles, and knocks back enemies who try to get in. Enemies that were too close to Mudro when the bubble was activated are damaged and knocked back. Gamma - Time Bubble Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 15 Creates a spacetime distortion bubble at Mudro's location for 12 seconds. Enemies and enemy projectiles are slowed by 75% while within the bubble. Delta - Psychic Stream Range: 20 meters Cooldown: 18 seconds Cast Type: Channeled (6 seconds) Power Cost: 17 Channeled Health drain that drains health from a single target. During the channel, Mudro is Shielded and takes 50% less damage. The target is also Stunned. Gallery CRE_Mudro, The Quantum Psychic-181c3a7b_ful.png|Alpha Variant CRE_Mudro, The Quantum Psychic-181c3a7d_ful.png|Beta Variant CRE_Mudro, The Quantum Psychic-181c3a7e_ful.png|Gamma Variant CRE_Mudro, The Quantum Psychic-181c3a7f_ful.png|Delta Variant Trivia *Mudro is the only Genetic Hero to be biologically related to a Hero from the original game (Andromeda). Category:Heroes Category:End Heroes Category:Zelem's Nexus Category:Quantum Category:Tempests Category:Darkspore